Gone Girls
by DisappearingHybrid
Summary: 5x15 Fix-it One-Shot! Rated T for swearing, because these are the kind of people who swear a lot, let's be honest.


She had called Elijah. She knew Klaus wouldn't come, but Elijah might be able to do something. He had to be able to do something. This was her daughter, after all.

He didn't come.

She had called Klaus. She doubted Katherine wouldn't listen to Nadia, so might as well not kill the woman. Besides. It was a reason to call Klaus. Not that she missed him, or anything.

He kept his promise.

As Katherine told her story, she wondered what it would be like if Elijah had been there. If he had been there, been Nadia's father. If they could've been a famil-"Katerina, please give my brother some room." She was behind the couch in a flash, just as she could hear Nadia's heart almost stopping, Klaus took her place and tilted a glass of red lquid into her daughter's mouth. She almost cried, but instead she looked to Elijah and whispered, "Thank you." She looked down at Klaus, "Thank you so much." She was too precoupied with her very alive daughter to notice Elijah snapping Damon's neck when he was putting up a fight with all what was going on.

Klaus only grunted as he pulled the glass away from the woman's face, wondering what poor bastard was her father. Anyone who had the stupidity to actually love Katherine Pierce was a fool. Like his brother, for instance. Then again, Elijah was never good at picking who he loves. "If that'll be all." He stood up and looked at Tyler, "Stop biting people all the time. Didn't your mother teach you it wasn't nice?"

Tyler snarled at him, but Caroline got in the way and once his glare turned onto the blonde, and he fell to the floor without another half-second passing. "Oops?" Klaus asked with a sweet, innocent smile. Caroline just faked a glare, which one one believed anyways. Even she knew it wasn't convincing anyone. Tyler was on massive _bite all the things!_ mode "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who called. I was perfectly fine in New Orleans."

Elijah looked up from his place next to Kathrine and stated with an irritated tone, "You were trying to kill Rebekah." Which meant he was _not_ perfectly fine. Not fine at all. In any way, shape or form.

Matt's eyes shot over to the older original's own and Caroline glared at Klaus for real this time. Both of them actually liked Rebekah, for the most part. Klaus tried to pull it off by innocently asking, "What!?" Even Stefan had looked over at the brothers, which Katherine paid attention to. She didn't let that one go, either.

"Calm down, other blondes. She's fine, I'm fine." Klaus decided to freak them out, just because he could. And because it was fun pissing off Stefan. "She's probably having sex with my son." Matt pulled a face. That didn't sound gross at all or anything.

Stefan snorted, knowing who he was talking about now. He had heard stories of the amazing Marcel and how he would've loved the vampire when he was rippered-out with Klaus. He shook his head, "Klaus, shut up."

"Stefan!" Klaus exclaimed with a grin before continuing on, "So sorry about Elena. My brother seems keen on saving Katherine and her daughter, don't ask me why." Klaus looked over at his brother, who was picking up the resting Nadia for Katherine as they waited by the door for Klaus to finish. Stefan didn't bat an eye, because he knew that if he tried anything, Elijah wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Jeremy's hold on Bonnie tightened. "You know who I bet you'd like? ...All the good ones are dead so nevermind that. Steal Rebekah away from Marcel, please. I'd rather not deal with that again." He turned to his favorite person in the room, "Caroline, love, would you like to-"

Caroline didn't bother looking at Klaus, keeping her eyes away from the hybrid at all costs. Unfortunately, her gaze found another hybrid on the floor and she softly said, "No."

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He could see that she was upset, and that didn't set well with him. He didn't know what had been going on in Mystic Falls while he was away, and he didn't like it. "Guilty about the woods?"

Caroline shook her head, her eyes turning towards Bonnie so she wouldn't have to see him or Elijah or Stefan or anyone who didn't judge her for what she did. "Go away, Klaus." Bonnie came over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, glaring at Klaus and wishing she had magic to make him feel pain. Not having magic was awful. Bonnie turned her head and glared at Kol, who had appeared with a cheeky smile. She just shook her head at him.

"Off to the woods?" Klaus asked happily. It wasn't his fault. She kept reminding him with what she was wearing. It wasn't fair for him to be expected to behave normally when that memory just kept being brought to his attention.

Elijah sighed, "Why are you harassing that blonde about woods?" He didn't know about how his brother felt about Caroline, and this was going to be good. Even Katherine smiled. She was going to love this conversation.

"Because I intend for her to be my last, and my twenty-year plan got shortened to a ten-year plan on the last trip here." Klaus explained with ease. He didn't care who in this room knew this information. At least half of them already knew or had guessed it. "I'm hoping to bum it down to five years this time." He winked at Caroline, who just crossed her arms in reply.

Elijah was speechless. His brother cared for someone? What? Katherine, however, already pretty much knew this. She smirked at Klaus and said, "Good luck with that." She would've taken claim for making Caroline into the woman that Klaus fell for, but she wasn't suicidal anymore. She had an awesome body that she was happy with, and Elijah didn't look unpleased with it.

"Go have dinner with your weird new family." Klaus shot back, and she actually gave him a smile at which he growled back at. She wasn't scared, though. She had Elijah on her side, and that was going to save her.

Speaking of which, Elijah decided to finally speak up so he could protect Katerina. "Niklaus." His tone had a _don't go down this path_ warning all over it, but Klaus didn't seem to notice or really care.

"It's fine." Klaus promised his brother, waving his hand before explaining, "I don't care about Katherine and her child. I told Caroline I wouldn't do anything to hurt the woman and I won't." Besides, he wasn't going to hurt the bastard child anymore than he already had, considering all he did to her family because of Katherine. He actually felt bad. He left her to be on her own. He hadn't known about her at the time, but still.

Katherine looked over at Caroline, confusion written all over her face. Caroline just shrugged, giving the other vampire a small smile. Elijah gave the young blonde a nod of appreciation. Klaus rolled his eyes, trying to act cool.

Tyler had woken up a few minutes earlier with no one really noticing or caring and was now rubbing his head, "Really?! Because I highly doubt that. You're going to kill Nadia once Katherine thinks she's safe and happy."

Katherine stepped closer to Elijah, Bonnie and Jeremy shared a look because that was actually plausible and Klaus just shook his head as he looked around the room with everyone having different reactions but all still in agreement. Even Caroline didn't think that he would listen to her wishes. That really hurt. "You all really think I'm that evil, don't you?"

"Yes." Tyler was blunt, honest and annoying. Klaus no gusta.

"Shut up, Tyler." Klaus replied shortly, not wanting to deal with the much younger hybrid. Honestly, he knew that he couldn't hurt the boy because of Caroline, but one more thing that pissed him off to no end and he would kill Tyler. There wasn't any doubt about it. Caroline would hate him, but he could probably explain himself out of it. Tyler had tried to kill her, and his unborn child, and even him. Three good reasons, right there.

"You shut u-"

Caroline groaned loudly, interrupting the whines of Tyler. "Oh my god, both of you shut up!" The blonde vampire glared at the hybrids, starring Klaus down until his smirk vanished. Tyler's glare didn't back off, though.

In fact, Tyler's anger was just plain massive. He didn't care that he might be a tad childish currently. He didn't even think he was being childish, actually. This was Klaus. Klaus was bad. "You're the one who slept with him!"

"Seriously?" Klaus asked, glaring at him. How dare he judged her on that?! Shaming a woman on who they slept with was never okay. Never. Especially when it was only because he was jealous that it even happened.

"Oh my god!" Caroline walked over to Tyler, getting in his face, "If Klaus hadn't come, your hybrid bite would've killed a girl and no one would've blinked an eye!" She looked behind her at her friends pointedly, and they all pretty much nodded in agreement. No one would've even cared besides Matt, and that was only because he had massive amounts of humanity. And hormones. He actually had liked Nadia. Caroline restrained herself from rolling her eyes and continued, "I sleep with the wrong guy weeks ago, and I don't hear the end of it! How is that fair?"

"I don't know, Care!" Tyler snapped back, making sure to step away from her, though. Klaus was looking at him like he wanted to murder him, which wasn't actually surprising or different from any other look he got from the Original, but it was still pretty scary. "Maybe people just expect more from you!" Bonnie and Jeremy nodded along with this statement. Stefan and Matt didn't really react because what he said was stupid. Katherine scoffed, because she didn't expect anything from Caroline. In fact, she was happy with her shagging it up with Klaus in the woods. They seemed like they would be good together, actually.

"Why? Because being good comes so easy to me? Well guess what, Tyler? It doesn't. I am a vampire! I have the same impulses as you, so I'm allowed to make some mistakes along the way. Yes, I slept with Klaus, but after you walked away from me. That was my choice, and I am living with it, and I don't need to be hearing about it every five seconds! So just get over it or get out of my life. But I'm _done_ feeling guilty." She turned away from him and looked at Klaus, "We need to talk."

"Happily." He walked up to her and she linked her arm through his. He was so proud of her, telling Tyler off, that he didn't even want to kill him anymore. Well, not currently. Especially with the memories resurfacing in his thoughts. Ah, Caroline. Such a beauty, he just had to comment. "Nice cardigan."

Caroline decided to ignore this, just because she didn't want to think about what it meant. She couldn't let herself get distracted like that. She was letting herself get distracted like that. Caroline inwardly groaned and refocused her thoughts, trying to bring her attention onto anything that would make her want to yell at Klaus. Rebekah, oh, how she had to thank Rebekah later. "So did you really try to kill Rebekah?"

Klaus frowned at her judgmental tone. He knew she always thought siblings would be amazing and that they needed to be treated with the utmost love, but she didn't get how messed up his family was. "She brought my father to kill me!" Or maybe she did, at the look she was giving him now. It was just an 'are you serious' look with a shake of her head. She wasn't okay with his decision to kill his sister. _Great._

Caroline then processed the 'father' part of what he said. She hated his doucheface of a father, both of them actually. One for being a highly abusive ass, and another for ignoring his existence, no matter what was going on there. Klaus had always needed a supportive family, and the Mikaelsons really needed outsiders to help them not act like idiots all the time. She had to question it, though, "Mikael's dead." She paused. "Right?"

Klaus flinched, because he knew where she was going with this and he didn't like it in the least. "It was years ago, but it still happened!"

"Klaus," Caroline drawled out his name, missing the way it felt on her lips. Liar. She missed how he felt on her lips. Instead of saying this, she just asked, "Do you really need a babysitter?"

"Are you offering?" Klaus was not going to be upstaged and looked down upon by a teenager, no matter who she was to him.

Caroline paused for a good minute, just waiting with her hand on the doorknob. She looked back at her friends for a second before looking back at him with a slightly hopeful smile. "Can I?"

"Of course." He noticed she looked back at her friends and added, "Stefan, Matt and Bonnie are welcome to come as well. Jeremy, too, if he promises not to hunt everyone."

And that's the beginning of the story about how Klaus and Caroline, Elijah and Katherine, Stefan and Rebekah, Matt and Nadia, and Bonnie and Kol ended up falling in love with each other in New Orleans.

Also the beginning of the time when Caroline bitch slapped a pregnant werewolf twice, and a wolf then tried to attack her before getting neutered with a very accurate throw of a butter knife.

* * *

**AN:** _I tried to make this serious. I really did. I'm sorry. I needed this, though. Later, lovelies.~_


End file.
